


The Bakery

by Crashed_Spaceship



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashed_Spaceship/pseuds/Crashed_Spaceship
Summary: Young Salith and her brothers live in the city of Paris as they struggle to get by on their own. Salith struggles to combat workplace misogyny that she unfortunately experiences. Her brothers struggle in letting their sister dabble in relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

A soothing jazz tune filled up the dimly lit room, a young lady was sitting in the middle of the crowd, listening to it. Her dark locks blended in with the surroundings. Her face was hidden by a veil she had on.

She pulled her veil back once the song was done. Some people around her gawked at how foreign this woman looked. She wasn’t from there, she was surrounded by people she didn’t know.

The lights turned back on. People could see the woman now. She had shoulder-length, wavy chocolate brown hair, caramel-colored skin, crystal blue eyes that had a hint of silver in there, like little flecks, a slightly bigger nose than her fellow women, and the strangest thing about her; A white gold chain with a big diamond hanging limply from it. Even if this was Paris, France, this was hardly heard of around these parts.

The lady, about late teens, early twenties, stood up and flowed elegantly out, leaving a large tip and her bill for the food she already cleaned up. With a frill of her skirt, she disappeared from everyone’s view.

Sun shined through the cracks of the small apartment, waking the young lady of her slumber. She groaned; why does the sun have to be so bright? She tumbled out of bed, groaning painfully when she hit the floor. She dragged herself out of her room and into the kitchen where her brother was already cooking breakfast.

“Morning sleeping beauty, get a good night's sleep? It’s noon by the way.” Her brother told the lady.

“Not now Abbad, we shhhhhhh.” She shushed him, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Not my fault that you drank too much last night, Salith. You did this to yourself.”

Salith grumbled at her older brother, before jumping up on the counter and sitting on it. She swung her legs back and forth as her brother cooked. She wasn’t that good at cooking, baking was her strong suit. Speaking of baking…

“After breakfast, you have that meeting with the contractor for your bakery at noon,” Abbad told Salith, who nodded and became excited.

Salith was a competitive baker, she paid for everything she had with the money from the bakery her mother had back home in Egypt. Her mom and her uncle run a chain of stores, one was thankfully there in Paris. Salith almost could remember how the bakery felt.

Abbad nudged her, she was spacing out for almost five minutes and he was worried.

“Hm?” She snapped out of it, her eyes in a haze. She yawned.

“You alright?” Abbad asked, his tone laced with concern.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about Mom and Uncle.” Salith spoke out truthfully.

“Oh, alright. Here’s your food.” Abbad handed her the food, which she ate calmly.

Her brother was a phenomenal cook. Everything tasted like heaven when he cooked, which was almost the exact opposite for Salith. He could make very complicated foods by just looking at the foods. Another thing about Abbad was that he was very musically gifted. He knows how to play several stringed instruments, including; Harp, Guitar, and Ukulele.

Abbad looked exactly like their dad. He had Mocha brown hair, the same type of skin tone, and hazel eyes. His brown hair was extremely curly. At the moment he was wearing a buttoned-down white undershirt, a black vest with a green handkerchief, long tan pants, and some black slacks. He also had his horned, black glasses on his head that he only wore when he was going outside.

Salith had her brown hair up in a small bun as she fixed her baby blue nightgown. She ate silently before hopping down, cleaning her dish, and going to get ready for the day.

She pulled on her wool undergarments, her knee bands that she adjusted slightly, white stockings, and her baby blue Oxford shoes. She then stepped into her matching-blue dress, which was light and airy. It completely changed her form into her looking like a cardboard box. Not like there was anything wrong with that.

Salith styled her hair up into what was fashionable that season. A short, wavy bob that ended just about her chin. The rest of her hair was hidden with ties and bobby pins and she had put a ton of hairspray into her hair. She then spritzed herself with her perfume and walked to the door.

She grabbed her keys and her purse, putting on her hat, she left her house. Salith walked down the street of Paris, it was still pretty early in the morning, even though it was nearly noon. Families were starting to file out of the homes. Salith smiled at the young couple a block away she always ran into. They smiled back at her and they both continued on their way. 

She entered a large, empty building and smiled softly, she was finally going to have her dream bakery. She twirled around slightly, her skirt coming up slightly to her knees as she did so. Salith hummed a small tune, as she waited for the contractor. She leaned against the wall and spaced out, jumping when she heard snapping. 

“Ms. Abadi, hello.” The person spoke. He had light, platinum blonde hair, dull green eyes, and a small, warm smile. Salith smiled back, although she was slightly uncomfortable being alone with a man.

The guy kind of gave her creep vibes, but she brushed it off, thinking how it was nothing.

They spent most of that day, discussing what to do and where to put things, and the contractor contacted the construction company. 

“They will start on the first Tuesday of next month, just sign here and here.” He said, pointing to the lines she needed to sign. She signed there quickly, wanting to get out quickly.

“So maybe on Thursday--” He started, but she cut him off.

“See you later, bye!!” She said all at once before speeding out of that place. Next time, she was gonna bring her brother with her.

***

When Salith got home, it was nearly midnight. Her brother had written a note that her food was in the oven, he had gotten into work early. Salith grabbed some oven mitts and she pulled the food out, making sure to turn off the oven and let it cool off for a bit so she didn’t burn herself. Salith bit down on the food and melted at the taste.

Salith finished her food and got ready for bed. She smiled as she watched their fish swim around. The fish was a slick blackfish, with blue speckles all around his little body, they named him Cheshire.

Salith laid down on her bed, smiling happily to herself. Nulling herself to sleep, she dreamt of her hometown, mostly her favorite place.

A man with the same color hair as hers and pale skin looked out of the window, this was her uncle, Abrax. He whipped his head around to a woman who looked eerily similar to Salith. This was her mother, Panya Abadi. 

Panya said something she could not decipher, but Abrac knew what she meant. The two rushed to the back, it seemed hot.

She could hear the screams of her family. She couldn’t wake up. The entire building was on fire that didn’t seem like just a dream.

Salith thrashed around in her bed, screaming through the thin walls of the apartment. Her brother, who just got home from getting their younger brother from school, dropped everything and ran into Salith’s room, shaking her, trying to wake her up. 

Salith gasped and sat up. She was a mess, her hair was a massive frizz, she was drenched in sweat.

“Salith, what’s wrong?! You were screaming!” Abbad asked, holding his sister's forearms. Salith groaned in pain.

“My back. It burns, make it stop.” she sobbed, holding on to her brother.

Abbad, curious, turned her on to her back. What he saw, shocked him greatly.

Salith’s burn scar from five years ago was burned like new.

After a quick trip to the hospital, Salith stayed there for roughly 3 weeks. The burn was bad. Abbad and their brother, Jabari, were questioned heavily and so was Salith. They found out that it was not a bad situation, so they let the family be in peace. On the day she was discharged from the hospital, however, they got shocking news.

“I’m sorry, what happened to our neighbor?” Jabari asked Abbad.

“He passed away, they said it was Typhus. They made sure everything in the apartment was quarantined so it was fine for us to come back.” 

“When is his funeral?” Salith asked, walking through the door to the apartment.

“Tomorrow,” Abbad said, going into the kitchen to make the three dinner.


	2. Nico

Salith ruffled Jabari’s hair: the two were very close. All of them were. Their Mother and Uncle had to work constantly, their father fell off the face of the earth. All they had was each other.  
Granted, Salith had a few memories of her father, the most prevalent was the day before he left.

It was a sunny day, Salith was in a stroller as their mother rolled her along. Her brother, who was 10, walked along with them. Their mother was severely pregnant with Jabari, about on her 3rd trimester. Then there was a man. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember what his name was.  
He said something to everyone, which made them all laugh.

Salith smiled fondly at the memory. It was a happy memory. This made her think of another flashback, this time, it wasn’t so happy. It was of her parents screaming at each other. They would just scream, and scream all day long. Salith hated it. She hated it so much.

Salith peeked her head out of her room to witness her mother slapping her father. It was just a financial disagreement, why did her mother have to hurt her father?

Looking back on it now, she knew why he left. He didn’t want kids, and he left because her mother was being abusive towards him. He was a good father, and Salith would never forgive her mother for driving her father away, she didn’t think she would ever forgive her.   
Salith walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Jabari walked over and sat beside her. She peered at her little brother and smiled. He was a mix of both of her parents, and she loved that for him. He laid his head on her shoulder, he was only 16 but he had to fend for himself. Abbad and Salith were hardly at the apartment because they had to work constantly to make ends meet, and Jabari knew that.  
Salith felt guilty, but she knew Jabari didn't mind. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they fell into a comfortable silence. They stayed like this for hours, thinking and sometimes talking, but they didn’t want to ruin this moment.  
“Salith, Jabari, dinner’s ready,” Abbad spoke, leaning against the doorframe while smiling. The two yawned; they fell asleep a long time ago, holding each other in their arms. Salith was the first to stand up. Her brothers were over six feet tall, and Salith was just five feet, which she didn’t think was fair.   
The three ate in silence, not much to talk about. Salith got up after she was done eating and washed her dirty plate and cutlery spotless and put it back in the cupboard. Salith headed back to her room and got ready for bed; she was exhausted recently.   
She fell asleep, sleeping until five in the morning.  
She got up and got ready for the day. The funeral was an open burial, so she decided to go. She dressed in all black and baked something for breakfast. Jabari was the last to wake up. Abbad was at work, and Jabari had school. Salith walked Jabari to school and then walked to the local florist shop to grab some flowers for the grave.  
Stepping into the shop, she got bombarded with different scents from all around her. She smiled; she adored flowers. Even though she thought it was tacky, roses were her favorite flower. Specifically white roses, she just found them so clean, so pure.  
She walked around the shop, she didn’t notice the young man looking at flowers as well and she accidentally bumped into him. She looked up at the man, who was drop-dead gorgeous.  
He had ink colored hair that fell among his forehead in waves, porcelain colored skin, and brilliant nut-colored eyes He had plush lips that had a look of surprise on it.   
“Oh my lord, I am so so so sorry.” Salith started, looking very apologetic.  
“It’s alright my dear. You are okay, correct?” He had a very thick French accent, while Salith had a very American, specifically southern, accent.  
“Of course, god I’m so clumsy, I’m so sorry.” Salith looks up at him, ashamed that she didn’t see him earlier.  
“Ma chérie, I am alright. Don’t worry your pretty little head about this.” He smiled. “Now, what is your name, pretty lady?” He asked, making Salith’s cheeks redden.  
“Uh, my name? My name is, uhm, Salith Abadi.” Salith spoke, biting her lip slightly.   
“Ah... Salith. Beautiful name. Sounds foreign.” He spoke, tilting his head a bit.  
“Yeah, it’s Egyptian. I moved to America when I was ten years old from Egypt.” Salith played with her thumbs nervously. “What’s your name?”  
“My name? It’s Nico Vernier. A pleasure to meet you, Madame Abadi.” Nico spoke, kissing the back of her hand.  
Salith flushed red at this, she wasn’t used to this attention. From either masculine or feminine people, she wasn’t used to attention at all.  
She nodded, letting out a small squeak at this. “Uhm, so, why are you here? Buying flowers for your partner?” She asked, which Nico shook his head at.  
“I’m here to get flowers for my Uncle’s grave. He’s getting buried today. I had just gotten off of work and he was buried a bit ago.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss. My neighbor got buried today and I’m grabbing flowers for his grave. His name was Théo Aries.”  
“That was my uncle, he died of Typhus, correct?” Nico asked and Salith responded by nodding her head. “Since we are going to the same place, why don’t we go together?”   
“Uh, sure.” She nodded, wringing her hands together.  
Nico smiled at her, which made her even more nervous. This was one of the most attractive people she has ever seen. Salith had a thousand thoughts running through her head, and one of them was:  
‘Hand, burning’ Sure enough, her hand was on fire. She yelped and threw her glove down on the ground, stomping on it to put the fire out.  
Nico chuckled in amusement, helping her put out the fire. He held her ungloved hand to keep her balanced, which made her even more nervous.  
“Now, let’s get those flowers.”


End file.
